The present invention relates to an intersomatic implant also called intervertebral implant, intended to be inserted into the intervertebral space defined by two adjacent vertebrae of the vertebral column, also called the spine, to stabilize said vertebrae in a normal anatomical position, after ablation of the defective intervertebral disk.